Cam rollers are support rollers with an axial guide, wherein, instead of the inner ring, a solid roller pin is provided. The roller pin has a fastening thread and, in many cases, a hexagon socket on both sides. In contrast, running rollers are equal in their structure to groove or inclined ball bearings, but there are thick-walled outer rings with a rounded lateral surface.
Support rollers are provided to receive high radial loads, but also axial loads from two axial directions. Therefore, needle rollers or cylinder rollers are often used as rolling bodies.
It is further problematic that just the area of the rolling contact can be particularly affected by edge wear due to bending moments and the service life of the support bearing is also significantly adversely affected. Furthermore, enormous imbalance loads can be produced between the outer and inner rows of rolling bearings. The rolling bodies thus experience a very non-uniform support, wherein the lowest contact pressures between the rolling bodies and shaft occur in the center of the support bearing and the highest pressures occur at the edge of the support bearing.